Naked In Your Bed
by My one true love
Summary: Puck's enjoying a night out with his boys when he receives a shocking text. *Warning - rating is for smut and language*


_A new smutty oneshot for your reading pleasure. It's from a prompt that I got at the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme over on LJ. The prompt was: "(513): i'm laying naked in your bed you should probably come home." and surprise surprise, I had to make it smutty. Lol. It was originally from Texts From Last Night, which if you haven't checked it out you should. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Puck took a drink from his beer, watching his friends as they made asses of themselves. When Finn had called saying that they were going to be having a boy's night he'd agreed. It was the first time that they were all back in town at the same time in five years so hell yes he wanted to hang out with his boys.

But when he'd agreed he hadn't realized that they were going to go to Lima's one and only strip club. He shook his head as he watched Finn, Matt, Mike, Sam & Artie throwing their money at the stripper on the stage. Fuck, the chick wasn't even hot. This was why he didn't go to strip clubs. It was a fucking tease. You could only look and not touch. Plus most of the women weren't even remotely attractive. He rolled his eyes, signaling to the bartender for another beer.

He guessed it wasn't too bad, he was drinking and getting to see his boys, but damn. They were 25 fucking years old, most of them had wives or girlfriends so why the fuck were they at the strip club? Oh that's right, because Finn thought it was what you had to do on a boy's night out. Moron.

When his phone began to vibrate in his pocket he couldn't help but hope that it would be someone who could get him out of this. Or at least someone who had a better idea of what the hell they could be doing. He flipped open the phone, opening the message without even checking to see who it was from.

_I'm laying naked in your bed you should probably come home._

What the fuck? He scrolled down further and there was a picture of Rachel naked and damn if that wasn't his bed at his mom's house. How in the fuck? Who the fuck cared. All he knew was that he was so out of there. He tossed money onto the bar and headed for the guys.

"Dudes, I'm out." He started to turn without waiting for a response but Finn grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell are you going, Puck?"

"Got a better offer. Sorry guys." Puck shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow at Mr. Schue's." Without another word he broke out of Finn's grasp and headed for the door.

He made it home in half the time it should have taken, but damn he needed to get there. Rachel naked? Some of the best motivation that he could think of. The truck was barely in park before he wrenched out the keys, throwing the door open. He was inside and up the stairs in less than a minute.

He paused outside of his door. She'd better still be fucking there, that's all he had to say. Because he was so not jerking himself off tonight. He pushed open the door to find Rachel perched on his bed wearing nothing but a smile. Hot damn.

"Well hello Berry." He smirked as he shut the door behind him, turning the lock on the knob. "I got a very naughty text while I was out with the boys tonight. Any idea why?"

Rachel shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I got a little bored. Figured that might be a good way to get you here." She grinned, crooking a finger at him. "Now get over here."

Puck grinned, pulling his shirt up and over his head as he walked towards the bed. With just a few steps he was at the bed and he paused for a moment just to take in the sight of her. She was gorgeous, had always been gorgeous, but the years had been better on her than anyone else he knew. She'd blossomed, her body curving in just the right spots. The sight of her naked equaled an immediate hard-on. Hell the thought of her naked was an instant hard-on.

"Are you planning to just stand there all night?" Rachel asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Or are you planning on fucking me sometime tonight?"

Yet another thing that had changed about Rachel, she'd taken up cussing but only when they were in the bedroom. And it was only because she'd realized just how hot he found it when she did so. With a smirk he lowered himself onto the bed, laying beside her with his hand running down her side. Their lips met and although it was meant to be slow, the passion built and soon their kisses were heated.

Puck's hand slid down her body until his hand slid across her breast. He grinned against her mouth as he tweaked the nipple, rolling it between his fingers. When she groaned against his mouth he couldn't help the jerk of his hips against her.

"Too many clothes," she moaned as she tugged at his shirt, trying to get it over his head. He pulled away from her long enough to jerk it over his head.

He bent over her, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking at it before biting ever so slightly. Her hips jerked against him, her head thrown back and a moan rolling from her lips. He blew lightly across her nipple, watching as it pebbled before moving to her other nipple and doing the same. His hand slid down her body, pausing at her hip for a moment and squeezing before heading further south.

He ran a finger across her center, his moan muffled against her breast when he realized just how wet she was. He wasted no time, delving one finger inside of her. Their mouths met again as he slid a second finger into her. Her hips jerked against his hand as she lost herself in the moment, in the feelings.

Puck pulled back, pulling his fingers out of her as he slid down her body until he was kneeling between her legs. He glanced up at her to see her eyes glazed over, but totally begging for more (fuck yeah, that was hot). He leaned down, running his tongue along her center.

"Noah," Rachel moaned as her hands went to his head, urging him on. And that shit was hot as fuck, he wasn't going to lie. Not that there was much about her that wasn't hot. He slid his tongue inside of her as he brought his hand to her clit. He worked in tandem, keeping his hand and tongue going at the same speed and within seconds she was grinding against his face (because fuck yes he was that good). He knew she was close when her nails dug into his scalp and her legs locked. They'd been doing this long enough that there was no way he couldn't know. With one last plunge of his tongue and flick of his finger she was coming.

He lapped up her juices as she fell back against the bed, all muscle control gone. He reached down, pulling his pants down and tossing them onto the floor before crawling up her body. His lips crashed on hers, hips jerking against her. The only thing hotter than him getting Rachel off was Rachel getting herself off so to say that he was ready was putting it mildly.

"Condom." The word was almost lost against his mouth but he eventually comprehended what she was saying so he reached over into his nightstand and pulled one out (thank God he'd been prepared). "Wait, wait. Let me." She pulled the wrapper from his hand, pushing against him until he was on his back and she was kneeling between his legs.

Puck watched as she ripped it open before placing the package on the bed. Her hands ran up the inside of her thighs, nails digging in ever so lightly. One hand found him, sliding up the length of him as a moan slipped out before he could stop it. She slowly slid her hand up and down him once, twice before leaning down and taking him into her mouth. She took just the top into her mouth, her tongue swirling along the tip as one hand continued to work his length while the other lifted his balls gently, rolling them in her hand. One second she had only the tip in her mouth and the next his whole length was inside of her, hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed. And holy shit if it didn't almost make him come. No matter the amount of times Rachel gave him head, he almost lost his shit every fucking time.

The hands that he'd linked through her hair yanked her head back and he didn't miss the smirk on her lips as she looked up at him. She always thought that shit was funny and he totally did not. His hands slid down to her hips, pulling her up and onto him. She sank down onto him and they moaned in tandem as she took him fully into her.

She began rocking against him and it just wasn't enough. He lifted her hips, slamming her down onto him as he jerked up and into her. And it still wasn't enough. He pulled her up and off of him, tossing her onto the bed. He rolled her onto her stomach, lifting her hips as he slid into her from behind. Her hands clenched in the covers as he slid into her again and again. And it still fucking wasn't enough.

He leaned back onto his heels, pulling her with him so that she was still astride him. His chest was to her back, but his hands slid to her hips as he lifted her up and down on him. He slid one hand to find her clit as she found her rhythm, her head leaned back against his shoulder as she slid herself up and down him.

She came in a rush, his name the only thing coming from her mouth. As her inner muscles milked him he knew he was about to come. He shoved her onto her hands and knees again, pounding into her over and over. And then it was over. He came hard, his fingers digging into her hips before they both collapsed onto the bed.

After he'd tossed the condom and crawled back into the bed she finally spoke as she ran a hand over his chest. "So what are the chances that your mom and sister didn't hear us?"

Puck had to laugh at that. Of course she was fucking worried about that shit. "I'd say slim to none. It's not like you know how to be quiet." He laughed again when she buried her face into his chest. "Babe, don't worry. Ma loves you so it's not a big deal."

"That does not make it any less embarrassing, Noah." Rachel shook her head as her eyes slid shut. "But you know what? It was totally worth it."

Hell yeah it was. He kissed her forehead, his hand stroking along her back as he nodded. "Yeah, it totally was."


End file.
